


Recording Booth Cuddles

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave him one final kiss before turning back to your work, getting your mic set up as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. Your skin was warm and soft; he could easily take a nap right now and for a moment he considered it. He had everything he needed to be comfy: you in his lap for warmth and affection, and a comfy chair to sit in. It was decent napping conditions.<br/>Until you started screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording Booth Cuddles

Makoto was well aware of your voice acting job long before he started dating you. You were constantly late to dinners with friends and swim tournaments, always complaining that recording and editing lines from home had made you lose track of time. He never held your tardiness against you then and he still didn’t as you two started dating. After all, it was your passion and it helped you pay your bills, so he wasn’t going to complain.

So when you wouldn’t answer your apartment door, Makoto knew it was because you were recording. He took the spare key you’d given him out of his pocket and carefully unlocked the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The incredibly faint strains of a one-sided conversation could be heard, but there was no way he could make out what was being said. The talking stopped abruptly.  _Oh no, was I too loud?_ Makoto worried, looking towards your bedroom door. It opened and you appeared in the doorway, a mug in hand and hair pulled back away from your face.

“Oh my God, have you been here long?” you asked, rushing to him and hugging him.

“No, I just got here,” he replied before kissing you. “How’s work?” You groaned, throwing your hands into the air melodramatically while you went to get more water from your fridge. 

“I am so emotionally done with this audio play. Thank God this is the last episode I’m in,” you told him. “I’ve got one more scene to record. Do you mind if I do it right now?”

“Not at all,” he replied. You gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much. You can sit in my booth with me. It’ll be a little warm but I’ll be fast, I promise,” you said. 

“Don’t you record in your closet?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t mind sitting in your “recording booth,” but he didn’t want it to be too cramped. 

“Yeah. I was thinking I could sit on your lap and give you some good cuddles while I work,” you admitted.  _Now_ you were speaking his language.

“Sure,” he smiled. You returned the gesture, giving him another kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him into your closet. Blankets hung in front of the shelves and doorway; he vaguely remembered you saying it helped stop outside noise from leaking into the booth. A tiny lamp sat in a corner, the only light source in the room besides your computer screen. Your mic and computer sat on a vanity. Makoto sat at the small purple office chair as you shut the door and fixed the blankets on that side of the room. Several pairs of headphones and your phone were spread out beside your laptop. The work space was small and messy, but given the little room you had he wouldn’t expect anything different.

“All right! The dumb blanket’s in place finally,” you announced, placing your mug of water on the vanity before sitting on Makoto’s lap. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you close. He scooted the chair closer to the vanity so you could reach your mic easier. “You’re comfy?” 

“Mmhm,” he replied. You turned around, giving him a devious look as you rubbed your butt into his crotch. 

“What about now?” you asked. He only gave you an embarrassed look that made you giggle. “I’m sorry, I’ll refrain from doing that until I’m done with work. And by the way, I have a death scene so it’ll be dramatic and loud and stuff, just as a heads up.”

“That’s all right,” he shrugged. You gave him one final kiss before turning back to your work, getting your mic set up as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. Your skin was warm and soft; he could easily take a nap right now and for a moment he considered it. He had everything he needed to be comfy: you in his lap for warmth and affection, and a comfy chair to sit in. It was decent napping conditions.

Until you started screaming. 

“No, please, stop! I’ll do anything, just - ARGH!” You let out a throat-tearing scream into your mic. Makoto jumped a mile, surprised at the sudden noise. Your hands went to his, squeezing them as if to say sorry. “It hurts, stop it! I’ll be good, I’ll be good, just stop!” You were screaming and crying and making as much noise as possible. He could see your face in the mirror and saw actual tears running down your face. He knew it was fake but still, your screams of terror and cries of pain made his heart feel like someone was stabbing it with a dull knife over and over again. Instinctively he pulled you closer, as if feeling you against his body would help calm his nerves. “Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it WHY WON’T YOU STOP?! PLEASE! I’ll do anything you want me to, just let me live! I’ll stay, I’ll marry you, I’ll have your babies, just stop it! Just -” Makoto was sure the neighbors were going to think you were being murdered from the horrendous, ear-splitting scream you let out. You grabbed your mug of water, taking greedy sips before closing your script and stopping the recording. “Oh fucking Christ.”

“Is something wrong?” he asked quietly.

“My mic fucking spiked. See how those blue spikes in the audio channel?” you asked. He nodded; the whole strip of audio seemed to contain those spikes. “Wherever those are, my audio is distorted and can’t be used. I have to fucking record this stupid thing  _again.”_

Makoto knew then that it was going to be a long, emotional day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a voice actress and I had to record screaming and crying last night and thus this fic was born.


End file.
